


—许墨—索取

by yuesheng



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesheng/pseuds/yuesheng





	—许墨—索取

你是从来不会主动要求和许墨做的。

总是他半哄半求地一点点撩你，让你不得不红着脸答应。

这就使得你想要的时候只能压抑着自己的欲望，偶尔自慰也不能满足空虚。

偶尔抓包你自慰的时候，他总是哭笑不得地抱住你:

“为什么不和我说呢。”

今天你下班早，无聊地在微博刷完两性相关之后不合时宜地挑起了你的欲望，不受控制渴望着许墨的爱抚。

你磨蹭着大腿，回忆着以往你们亲密的情景，咬着嘴唇抱怨他怎么还不回来。

忽然听见门外的开锁声，立马从沙发上下来飞奔过去。

迫不及待地撞进自家先生温暖的怀里。

许墨像是早有预料，稳稳地接住了你，双臂环绕住娇小的后背，手安抚性地抚摸着，你像猫一样舒服地迷眼，踮起脚去吻他。

他贴心的俯身吻住你的唇，原本以为这会是一个浅尝辄止的吻。

在蜻蜓点水的一吻离开后被你抓住领带拽回来，伸出濡湿的舌头暗示性地磨蹭着他的牙齿。

许墨心领神会的贴近，手放在你的后脑勺微微用力，让你不得不环住他的脖子保持平衡。

你的吻越来越大胆，舌头搅动的幅度也越来越不受控制，身体更是不自觉的往他身上上蹭，许墨侧身关上了门，“嘭”一声的同时把你抵在墙壁上。

急躁地想扯下他的领带却不得章法，只能不满地摇摆身体，委屈地哼哼唧唧呜咽着。

他空出一只手轻松解开了领带扔在了地上，搂住你的腰深情地加深这个吻。

你的意图越来越明显，拿住他的手放在自己胸上带动着揉捏，脚步一点点厮磨着向沙发移动，最终和他一起倒了下去。

他慢慢从这个吻中离开，与你额头相抵微微喘气，雄性荷尔蒙的气息让你头昏转向，双腿一直在他腰上乱蹭。

“这么想我？”许墨恶劣地在你耳边说着暗示性的话语。

你扭动着身体迟迟等不到他的下一步动作，脸皮厚的你哪能受得了这样的窘迫，赌气地支撑着想要起来。

“哼！不做了！”

他抓住你的肩膀把你扑回沙发上，舔舐着你颈脖上的一块皮肤，像是玩笑般的话语:

“我也想你了。”


End file.
